


Aconitum Napellus

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emetophobia, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Persona Rarepair Week, Unhappy Ending, yea take the warnings seriously lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: Yosuke feels his heart go cold, and then his body moving before he can think. He’s off like a shot, tearing through the dungeon at a blinding speed. He doesn’t even see the shadows until he falls into a dead end, tripping and slamming into the floor. His lungs wheeze as he struggles to breathe, flowers invading his throat and chest and choking him.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 8





	Aconitum Napellus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes its rarepair week so like  
> yosukan angst anyone? :)

Running up the stairs to his bedroom, the teen pushes the door open, suddenly thankful that Teddie had decided to work his shift for him-

He kneels down, grasping the trash can tightly as he throws up.

It’s painful.

It’s so painful to even _breathe_ correctly.

Yosuke tries to pull away from the trash can, looking down at the blood stained purple petals that linger in the trash can. His whole mouth feels numb, his breathing is so labored, his heartbeat is so fast..

  
He barely remembers how this even happened in the first place..

He thinks it was a shadow attack that got him a month ago. Yosuke was thinking, thinking of Kanji, thinking of how jealous he is of him for being so _able_ to accept himself, how much he wants to apologize, even after the talk they had..

_How much he wishes he can hold his hand and kiss him-_

He ends up throwing up again, his mouth burning and he can already feel it start to go numb. _Shit-_

He stands up, whipping away the blood on his sleeve with a small whimper. God..what the hell did he have to do today-

Yosuke jumps up at the sudden sound of his phone ringing. Carefully, he picks it up, putting the phone to his ear.

“H-hello?” He asks, trying to sound as normal as possible and _not_ like he’s been throwing up flower petals for the past half an hour or so.

“Yosuke-senpai?” 

Yosuke can just _feel_ the dread enter through his body as he hears who speaks, and he can already start to feel petals crawl up his throat. He shakes his head, swallowing down the petals. “O-oh hey Kanji.” He mutters. “You ok?”

“Where are you right now?”

  
  
Yosuke blinks. “H-huh? What..what do you mean?”

  
  
“We are going to the other world today!” He can hear the familiar tune of the Junes theme in the background. “So, where are ya right now?”

  
  
Yosuke panics slightly, quickly grabbing a mask and his bag of knives that he takes into the tv world.

“Y-yea! I’m- I’m on my way!” Yosuke yells out while putting on the mask, adjusting the small bag that he has. “Sorry, I’m a b-bit sick, so I’m going to have a mask on, h-hope you guys don’t mind!” 

_Yea..sick. Totally not him puking out flowers and blood and can feel his throat swell up. Nope! Not at all! Just a bit sick!_

Yosuke takes off the mask one last time and ends up throwing more petals as he does with a whimper. _Fuck why the hell is there so much blood?!_

Yosuke wipes his mouth again, 

Soon enough, he reaches Junes where the others are waiting for him. He apologizes to all of them, telling the same story that he told Kanji, before he coughs again, swallowing down the petals.

“You sure you’re ok?” Naoto asks with concern in their voice. “You know, if you don’t feel well, you can always go back home and-”

  
  
_“N-no!”_

  
  
Naoto stops talking, looking at Yosuke in shock. He blinks in slight shock of how loud his voice got, and tries again.

  
  
“N-no, it's fine,” He mutters. “I’ll..I’ll be fine.”

Kanji looks at Yosuke with a questionable look, but he sighs, simply following Yu and the others. Yosuke takes a bit, but he follows them, taking out his glasses and putting them on before he goes in with the rest of them.

* * *

Yosuke can feel the flowers swell up again just as they are barely on the 6th floor of Naoto’s dungeon re-visit. He keeps trying to swallow the petals down, but it just gets worse and worse the more floors they go up. _Fuck- Fuck fuck fuck fuck!-_

Yosuke’s beginning to fall behind, the pain of even trying to breathe taking up all his attention. At least no one can see the petals he’s keeping lodged in his throat, the flowers he keeps swallowing down. 

_Bam!_

At once, the flowers rush up and out of his throat as a Shadow’s attack slams right into Yosuke’s gut. The blood that comes with it is so sharp and painful, and the way it splatters across the flowers makes his lungs fill more. The one time he’s thankful for the mask covering his face, they hide the blood dripping down his face, they hide the flowers that are trying so hard to escape his throat. 

Yosuke falls down to his knees, a pained wheeze coming out of him as he tries not to cough up more blood. He can faintly hear something hit the shadow, and he freezes.

“Yosuke-senpai!” He can hear Kanji scream, then footsteps coming towards him like a frantic animal, and soon Yosuke can see the first year in front of him, kneeling down and trying to help Yosuke up. “Y-you ok, man? That shadow hit ya pretty-”

Yosuke tilts his head weakly as Kanji suddenly stops talking. _Wha-_

“..why is there blood on your mask?”

Yosuke feels his heart go cold, and then his body moving before he can think. He’s off like a shot, tearing through the dungeon at a blinding speed. He doesn’t even see the shadows until he falls into a dead end, tripping and slamming into the floor. His lungs wheeze as he struggles to breathe, flowers invading his throat and chest and choking him. 

Yosuke rips off the mask that’s on his face, coughing harshly into the corner as whole flower buds start to fall out. He stares at the blood stained flowers, and he can’t help it. He starts to sob, making it a hundred times harder to _breath_ as he throws up more flowers.

Yosuke can feel his whole mouth go numb, his heartbeat increasing, then decreasing, and then picking back up again. His vision starts to become blurry, feeling himself pass out from everything. Before he does, he hears someone run in, a shout of his name-

_Than darkness._

* * *

_“Yosuke!”_

Kanji’s heart broken sob ripples through the room, the blond diving for the _hopefully_ unconscious Yosuke. He grabs the limp boy in his arms, and while he’s still warm…

_He’s not breathing._

“No, no no no god dammit! Yosuke please!” The flowers that are strewn all about them are a dark purple, even deeper crimson splattering each flower. Kanji shakfully picks up one of the flowers, staring at it for a while, before his face pales.

“W..why the hell are there Wolfsbane..”

  
  
He looks down at the older teen in his arms, and it all suddenly connects.

“Fuck- No no no no no- H-hey! Yosuke! G-get up!!” Kanji shakes Yosuke in desperation, trying to wake Yosuke up. Somehow, some _way-_

He hears a very panicked cough as Yosuke coughs up another huge flower. Yosuke blinks softly, looking up at Kanji as blood trickles from his mouth. “..K..Kanji..?”

_‘Oh thank god-’_ Kanji thinks, before he sighs in relief. “Thank fuck, you worried the hell out of me!” The blond pauses. “...why didn’t you tell any of us that you are doing..w..whatever the hell this is?” 

Yosuke gives a pained cough. “D-didn’t...want you...t-to worry…”

“Of fucking course I’m worried Yosuke!” Kanji can feel tears pricking at his eyes. “You just coughed up flowers and blood! Who wouldn’t be worried?” 

Yosuke tries to speak, but he looks away from Kanji and ends up coughing up more flowers. 

“P-plus, these flowers..Y-Yosuke do you have any _idea_ what t-these flowers cause? They- T-they’re fucking _poisonous,_ Yosuke!”

Yosuke doesn’t say anything more, just trying to cough out the flowers crowding his lungs. Kanji’s chest clenches. “W-wait, are you choking?” 

Yosuke winces softly. “I..I'm coughing up flowers, o-of course I am-” He tries to be snarky, but he ends up coughing more up.

“H..hey, y..you’ll-” Kanji desperately tries to wrap his head on what to do. 

_‘Think Tatsumi, THINK!!’_

When he talks again, his voice is shaky and uneven. “L..let- l-let me get Yukiko-senpai, o-or hell, even Teddie, t-they can probably fix this!-”

  
“I..It's too late for t-that, Kanji..”

  
Kanji freezes in place, looking down at the second year in fear. _‘What the hell do you mean it’s too late?”_ His breath stutters, feeling like he can’t breathe. “N-no, Yosuke, we can fix you, g-get you healed up-”

Yosuke shakes his head sadly. “I...I’ve been suffering for w-weeks, _months,_ Kanji...I...I’m going to die.” Even as he says it he can feel his heart slowing down. “J-just...want to...do something…” Yosuke pulls Kanji’s face closer, gently pressing their lips together, before his arm falls limp.

Kanji can feel his face heat up for a quick second, but as soon as he feels Yosuke go limp, he panics again. “Y..Yosuke..H-hey! Y-Yosuke!!” He starts to shake Yosuke again, fear coating his eyes. “Y-you can’t just do that a-and than- Damn it Yosuke, _G-GET UP!!!”_

But Yosuke doesn’t move. His body has already started going cold, blood continues to drip from his mouth, and Kanji lets out a scared sob.

“P..please, I..F-fuck I-I love you!! P..please, please fuck _no-”_

Kanji can barely hear footsteps from behind him. He can hear his and Yosuke’s names getting called, but he simply just continues to grip the body of his crush as he sobs into his chest.

_There’s nothing he can do..Y..Yosuke’s…_

**_Yosuke’s dead..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,love that this is my first Yosukan fic
> 
> but
> 
> :3c


End file.
